Help Wanted
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock stop to help rebuild a house in a flood. SHORT oneshot. Fluffy, and cheesy. AAML


**Top of the mornin to ya! (or afternoon) Here is yet another story! I am on a role! Nothin really to say! Let's get this on.**

 **Ash: 14**

 **Misty: 14**

 **Brock: 20**

 **Disclaimer: I hate these, I DON'T OWN IT!**

 _Today we see Ash and friends in Fushia city on an 'attempt' to re-enter the pokemon league._

"Hmmm, help wanted." Brock said reading a sign.

"Huh, what help?" Ash said looking at the same sign.

"Need strong and dedicated workers to help rebuild house for a family lost in a flash flood." Brock said scratching his chin.

"Oooh, sounds fun!" Misty said clasping her hands together.

"Yeah they need strong people though Misty. Not scrawny people." Ash said smirking.

"Hey! Take that back!" Misty said angrily.

"No." Ash said.

"Yes." Misty said irritated.

"No I won't!" Ash said putting his foot down.

"Yes, you WILL!" Misty said getting is Ash's face.

"NO!" Ash yelled.

"YES!" Misty said feeling Ash's breath on her's and she calmed down.

" _She is so cute!"_ Ash thought.

" _Out faces are so close."_ Misty though to herself.

"Ahem, sorry Misty." Ash said turning around.

 _"Ash never says sorry."_ Misty thought.

"Well if you guys wanna do it let's go!" Brock said, happy they figured it out themselves.

"Coming Brocko." Ash said walking over to the group of people around a broken house.

"Hey we were wondering if we could help fix the house." Brock said to a lady drawing plans for the house.

"Great! That young lady and her boyfriend can paint and you and me can put up this wall." The lady said with a smile.

"HE/SHE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Ash and Misty yelled simultaneously.

"Whatever you say. You can go over there and paint that wall and that would be great." The lady said with a knowing smile, "Does that happen often?"

"All the time." Brock said, "Weather they know it or not, they like eachother. One more than the other is the most clueless."

"Lemme guess. The boy. And the girl is conscious about it but doesn't want her heart broke." She said.

"Yep, spot on." Brock said with his thumbs up. Ash and Misty walked over to the wall that she pointed to and started to paint.

"Hey Misty." Ash said.

"Yea Ash?" Misty said.

"You got a little something right here." Ash said gesturing to her face.

"Right where." Misty said feeling her face.

"Right here!" Ash said smearing paint on her face then making a break for Brock.

"KETCHUM GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Misty yelled. Ash stopped right in his tracks and slowly walked back to Misty.

"Don't hurt me Mist-" Ash said getting cut of by a face full of paint. Then hearing laughter he grabbed the paintbrush and painting Misty with it.

"Alright you too that's enough." The lady said laughing, "Let's get you cleaned up." After Ash and Misty got cleaned up they went back to work and whenever someone looked at the other they cracked up.

" _Mew she is so cute."_ Ash thought

"Alright kids. We are done for the day. Will you stay around for the B-B-Q?" The lady said walking up with Brock.

"OF COURSE! I am starving!" Ash said holding his stomach.

"As usual." Misty said sighing.

"Ok, the B-B-Q is over here follow me." The lady said walking off.

When they got to the Barbeque Ash immediately rushed and got a plate and rushed to get food. When they finished eating Ash and Misty layed back on the grass and watched the clouds roll by.

"Hey Misty." Ash asked.

"Yea Ash." Misty said.

 _"I have to do this."_ Ash thought, then said, "Do you... like anyone?"

"I.. um.. I do?" Misty said sitting up.

"Who?" Ash said sitting up and making eye contact.

" _He is so handsome."_ Misty thought, then said, "Someone you know. He is a really good pokemon trainer. And he is so cute."

"Oh." Ash said, "Can you at least tell me who he is?"

"He is," Misty said kissing his ear, "you." Ash froze then melted when her breath hit his ear and made him shiver.

"I love you Ash." Misty said blushing madly.

"Misty." Ash said whispering in her ear, "I love you too." Then they both shared a passionate kiss, and unbeknownst to them, Brock and the Lady saw it all.

 **Well how did you like it? Yes the confession was cheesier than they come but I liked it! I also have a twitter that you can follow for updates: aamlpokeshippin or aamlpokeshipping! Anyways! You know the drill! Please Favorite and REVIEW!**

 **Always Loving Pokeshipping-**

 **aamlpokeshipping**


End file.
